Facebook Dilemma
by Crimson Flares
Summary: N- "Oi, Polka, listen up. If you are going to ignore me for ages, fine, let's see who's gonna be running back." M- "D: I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU! I worked SO hard to save rabbits for this laptop! And you seriously want me to run over it! You... YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!" N- "It is not MY fault YOU accepted my friend request!" A collection of Facebook Drabbles. NxM #05
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLLOOOOO, PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE! **

**To all our dear humans and my fellow aliens, hello again. Thanks for bothering to check this fic out, it shall mean a lot. Now, read on for some people's idiocy.**

**LMFAO. I love apples.**

**Disclaimer: HOLEY CHEESE, NO, Gakuen Alice isn't mine. It belongs to the awesome Higuchi Tachibana. And, neither is Facebook. It was created by the great Mark Zuckerberg.**

**Anymore? :)**

* * *

**Mikan Sakura** changed her name to **Micchi Yukihira**.

.

4 hours ago · Comment · Like · See Wall-to-Wall

**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi **and** 3 others **like this.

.

**Mochu Machoman **Good one, woman.

4 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Holy shit. Sounds like a pornstar's name.

4 hours ago · Like · 20 people like this

**Micchi Yukihira **Grr! Shut up, you pervert!

4 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Why, Polka. Can't you see that other 20 people agree with me?

4 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira **Kyaaah! Oh my glob, who liked that?! D:

4 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch **I did! *raises his hand*

4 hours ago · Like

**Oh-so-Permy Shouda **I did too. And Koko, put your hand down.

4 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch **Eh? What's wrong with my hand, Perms?

4 hours ago · Like

**Oh-so-Permy Shouda **Ugh, Koko, it smells. Your armpit, I mean.

4 hours ago · Like · 20 people like this

**Koko Krunch **Holy oranges. *puts arm down*

4 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan **Mikan, I liked Natsume's comment too!

4 hours ago · Like

* * *

**Micchi Yukihira** to **Natsume Hyuuga**

WAIT! How on earth did you get to my facebook?!

.

6 hours ago · Like · Comment · See wall-to-wall

**Hotaru Imai** like this.

.

**Natsume Hyuuga** Imai.

6 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira** Hotaru! How could you?! D:

6 hours ago · Like

**Hotaru Imai** He made me rich.

6 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira** WHAAT?! NATSUME!

6 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** She made me bankrupt.

6 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira** ...Hmph! :(

6 hours ago · Like

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga** to **Micchi Yukihira**

Alright, look. Even if** Imai** didn't bankrupt or blackmail me, I would still have reached your facebook.

.

5 hours ago · Like · Comment · See wall-to-wall

**Koko Krunch**, **Youichi Hijiri** and **9 others** like this.

.

**Micchi Yukihira** Hmph!

5 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch** Holey...

5 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** *grabs his popcorn*

5 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** *glares*

5 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** *chokes out popcorn and runs*

5 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oi, Polka, listen up. If you are going to ignore me for ages, fine, let's see who's gonna be running back.

4 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira** D: I HATE YOUUUUUUUUU!

4 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** Fuck, what have I done now?

4 hours ago · Like

**Micchi Yukihira** I worked SO hard to save rabbits for this laptop! And you seriously want me to run over it?! You... YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER!

4 hours ago · Like

**Hotaru Imai** Continue ranting idiocy, Mikan. Continue making me rich.

4 hours ago. Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** UGH! IMAI! NOT NOW! SHIT!

POLKA! Okay, look. It is not MY fault YOU accepted my friend request!

4 hours ago · Like . **12 people** like this

**Koko Krunch** ...LOL, dude.

4 hours ago · Like

**Kitsuneme FloatingManOfTheFuture** ...Cool, bro.

4 hours ago · Like

**Ruka Nogi** Genius, man, GENIUS.

4 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** I actually ROFLOLMAO-ed. HIHA! Soooooo... FAWNY! HAHAHA! FAWNYYY!

4 hours ago · Like

**Wakako Usami** Holy Shit, _Mochu_! FAWNY!? YOU'RE A HORSE NOW?! And all this time I... I thought I had a human for a boyfriend.

4 hours ago · Like ·** 57 people** like this

* * *

**Koko Krunch **'ROFLOLMAO-ed'? **_Mochu_**, dude, I think you could maybe use a brain therapy. ROFLOLMAO... Rolling On Floor Laughing Out Loud My Ass Off? Dafuq is that?

.

4 hours ago · Like · Comment · View post

**Natsume Hyuuga, Kitnuneme FloatingManOfTheFuture** and **15 others** like this

.

**Ruka Nogi** AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

4 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** It's a new trend, man. You haven't heard? -_-

4 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch** ...LMAO, I just did?

4 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan** ...

4 hours ago · Like

**Kitnuneme FloatingManOfTheFuture** ...

4 hours ago · Like

**Yuu Tobita** ...

4 hours ago · Like

**Ruka Nogi** ...

4 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura** ...

4 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch** Geez, this is so awkward. Especially when Mikan entered the scene with a new name...

4 hours ago · Like. **2 people** like this

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga **Some people just need a high five...

With a hammer in the face. Jeez, what's wrong with humans nowadays?

.

2 hours ago · Like · Comment · View post

**Ruka Nogi, Koko Krunch, Kitnuneme FloatingManOfTheFuture** and **109**** others** like this

.

**Mikan Sakura **I'm not stupid enough to not notice that you're referring to me. What's wrong with me, huh, pervert?!

2 hours ago · Like

**Ruka Nogi **Mikan, I don't think it's you...

2 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **Eh!? Really, Ruka-pyon!? :D

2 hours ago · Like

**Mochu MachoMan **Yeah... Mikan, it's not you...

2 hours ago · Like

**Koko Krunch **Definitely not you, Mikan...

2 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura ** EH?! Anyway, thanks! :D But why do you think so? O.o

2 hours ago · Like

**Kitsuneme FloatingManOfTheFuture **Because... Mikan...

2 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **BECAUSE?!

2 hours ago · Like

**Yuu Tobita **Uh...

2 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **INCHOU TOO!? WHY!? JUST TELL ME!

2 hours ago · Like

**Hotaru Imai ** Because, Mikan, you aren't human.

2 hours ago · Like · **96 people **like this

* * *

**Youichi Hijiri **HA! Some idiot just got pwned.

.

about an hour ago · Like · Comment · View post

**78 people **like this.

.

**Mikan Sakura **WHY ME AGAIN?!

about an hour ago · Like

**Youichi Hijiri **Ugh. Not you, wild hag.

about an hour ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **EH!? THEN WHO!?

about an hour ago · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga **Uhh, Mikan-niichan... It was me. :))) Sorry.

about an hour ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **Ohhh. So, are you guys together? ;)

about an hour ago · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga **Actually...

about an hour ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **What what?! *_*

about an hour ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **AOI. What. Is. This.

about an hour ago · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga **Nothing, nee-chan. Youichi and I are just... ah, friends. :)))))) Righttttt, You-chaaaaaaaaaaaan?

about an hour ago · Like

**Youichi Hijiri **Yeah! YEAH! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, NEE-CHAN, I'M JUST FRIENDS WITH YOUR SISTER.

about an hour ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Good. I thought I had to throttle you both.

about an hour ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura **NATSUME!

about an hour ago · Like

* * *

**Well, that was short. Gomen ne! X3 Await for the next one. I'll try to make it longer and better.**

**IS IT FUNNY ENOUGH!?**

**I HOPE IT ISSSS! :)**

**Do you guys have any ideas or suggestions you'd like to share? :)) KINDLY REVIEEEEEW~ **

**I think I'm done rambling. Thanks!**

**PS I love apples...**

**Love, sparkles, kisses and hugs, CRIMSON FLARES. MWAH!**


	2. Koko x Sumire 1

**Helloooo. :) I'm back...I guess? (All thanks to the apples I'm consuming. All hail the apples- I'm eating more of them than Hello Kitty does.)**

…...

**Koko Nut** is _in a relationship _with **Oh-so-Permy Shouda**_**.**_

.

16 hours ago · Like · Comment · View

**Mochu LeMochi**, **Wakako Usami **and **145 others** like this.

.

_View more comments_

.

**Mikan Sakura** knew it.

16 hours ago · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga** thinks that it's a small world after all.

16 hours ago · Like

**Mochu LeMochi** congratulates them.

16 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** is celebrating.

16 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura** never knew that Natsume ever celebrates but hopes he'd do it often.

16 hours ago · Like

**Koko Nut** thinks that it'd be nice if the two lovebirds won't have their fight in his relationship status.

16 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** wants to burn something that sounds like coconut.

16 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Sakura** is getting hungry

16 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** thinks that Polka is a pig and that Koko Nut would do a good roast lunch for the pig

16 hours ago · Like

**Koko Nut** is starting to run for the North Pole.

16 hours ago · Like

…...

A certain girl with permed green hair was in a bad, bad mood.

For one, a guy named Kokoro Yome- who has been her classmate slash partner for almost her whole life- officially declared to public that they were together. But as if! For one, they have never been in a relationship! They were more like... bestfriends! Yes, Sumire Shouda _does_ love Koko, but she thinks that she loves him in a brotherly way. No romance or any of the like at all.

Or so she thought.

_Ting! _She stared at her phone. It read,

_New text message received_

_**Koko (1)**_

_Koko? _She thought, getting _curious _of what Koko will bug her about. But what can possibly explain the warm feeling, the heat that spread throughout her cheeks, the wild heartbeats and the excitement she felt as fumbled over the keys of her phone?

_**Koko: **Hey Perms._

_**You: **You shitface! WHAT WAS THAT RELATIONSHIP STATUS?!_

_**Koko: **Oh, that. Imai was playing with my account she hacked it and got in and played with it yeah._

_**You: **Being a liar, you're a thousand times worse than Mikan. EVEN OVER TELECOMMUNICATION._

_**Koko: **Telecommunication? But this ain't a telephone conversation... Shouldn't it be Cellcommunication?_

_**You: **You f'ckin nuthead. Say the truth, NOW._

**_Koko:_**_ Nah. You'd better off not knowing._

**_Koko:_**_ Anyway, I'm off to sleep. Bye see ya tomorrow sweet dreams good night sleep well no catshitting yeah bye _

**_You: _**_UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? At least send your messages properly! AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!_

_**You: **KOKO!_

_**You: **Hey!_

_**You: **I know you aren't asleep yet! It's like 7:00! JUST TELL ME WHY, YOU NUTHEAD!_

_**You: **KOKORO YOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

**Oh-so-Permy Shouda** changed her name to **Sumire KittyCute**.

.

14 hours ago · Like · Comment · View

**Koko Nut, Mochu LeMochi, Wakako Usami **and **19 others **like this.

.

**Koko Nut **Am I blind, or is it really KittyCute I see?

14 hours ago · Like · **9 people **like this.

**Sumire KittyCute **Both.

14 hours ago · Like

**Koko Nut **Both?

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **Yes, both. And don't forget the 'stupid' part.

14 hours ago · Like · **67 people **like this

**Mikan Sakura **Ahh! So kawaii X3

14 hours ago · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **Disgusting.

14 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

.

**Sumire KittyCute **officially announces to the world that she is NOT on a relationship. Special mention, KOKORO YOME.

.

14 hours ago · Like · Comment · View

.

**Mikan Sakura **Eh? You're not serious?

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **I am. Not obvious?

14 hours ago · Like

**Hotaru Imai **Good. Finally found a new scandal to earn from.

14 hours ago · Like · **19 people **like this.

**Koko Nut **PERMS! Lemme explain.

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **Screw you, Koko. okay, this is your LAST CHANCE to explain. If you can't, then bye-bye to your face

14 hours ago · Like

**Koko Nut **Please unscrew me first.

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **Fine.

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **It's been 2 minutes! KOKO!

14 hours ago · Like

**Sumire KittyCute **Fine then, fine.

14 hours ago · Like

* * *

_Knock, knock. _

"That Koko. He said he'll explain. That nuthead."

_Knock knock.  
_

"The next time I see him, I'll see to it that his face will be nothing but blotches of scratches."

_KNOCK KNOCK_!

"HE IS SO ANNOYING!"

_BOOM! _It was the door. It banged open, really wide. And at the doorway, panting and out of breath, coming from the other side of the dorm was _Koko._

"Sumi- _pant_- Sumire." He gasped for air. "I did that because -_pant - _because the other day, a guy passed by when I was walking with you at the lawn. I saw what was in his mind. He knew that I was 'only' your partner. But for a moment, let's set that aside. Sumire, that guy was the guy who _always _text you. Ya know, the mystery number you were rambling about to me. That guy was actually planning to court you, and of course, crawl on you, if you know what I mean. I couldn't let that happen. So what I did was, I changed my relationship status and... you know. He gave up sometime yesterday, I saw his mind since his dorm was right below mine." He was still panting and most of his words were in a single breath. Cheeks flushed red and bright. "Sumire, I-"

No time. Sumire jumped on him and hugged him tight. "Sumi-"

"Oh, Koko, you ass. I thought you were nothing but a mere best friend, but I was wrong. Koko, it was more than that. I actually found myself _here, in-love _with you! All these time, Koko, I was so stupid. The rapid heartbeats, flushed cheeks and excitement I feel around you... It was in one big reason. I-"

But, no. Koko's lips has already found hers.

"...I love you too."

* * *

**Okay. Guys, I swear, nothing came out the way I wanted it to. Things came, and apparently, unexpected. Me, enumerate? Sure. One, 3-year-old bro is sick and is in the hospital. Two, I got stuck at home looking after my 4-year-old brother and not allowed to slack off. Three, heavy school work and position as class secretary adds up to the burden on my back. So please, have mercy on me. :))**

**And oh, nothing in this chapter came as I wanted. Okayy?**

**Kindly review. Please. This little girl is practically begging.**

**Love, Crimson Flares**


End file.
